


Oh Baby Baby

by Homosauce



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Scott Lang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Just plain old miscommunication, M/M, Mates, Mysterious Alpha, No underage anything here, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is an adult, and obliviousness, courting, seriously Clint is tired of them, strong omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosauce/pseuds/Homosauce
Summary: Peter is an Omega being courted by a mysterious Alpha but is stuck pining after another man who is stuck holding his heart.or "Except . . . Except for a certain Alpha. An Alpha that just digs under his skin, and is at the same time one of the highlights of his day. No matter what size, a fingernail or to near height of Avengers tower, Scott would find a way to keep creative conversations going. Sometimes he would flirt, or talk about how mean the fast food lady was to him, or just listen to Peter’s rants about college."





	Oh Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Ant-Man and the Wasp I am so bitter and petty about the after credit scene so I used my pent-up anger to write this 17-page SpiderAnt for some reason. 
> 
> I don't care what Spiderman you picture, cause frankly even if I tell you I'm picturing Andrew Garfield, the comic Peter, or a completely different Spiderman, you guys could picture another one. So, imagine as you want. But just know that if you do use Tom Holland or Andrew Garfield (I know that they're both underages in their respective origin stories), that they are adults, fully grown 22-year-olds. And Scott is around 32-35 ish.

Peter’s never really knew his life was going to be like this. I mean, after the bite, shit hit the fan. And it hit it hard. All of a sudden he could throw Flash across the field, he could slam his locker and dent it beyond the point of lies, and he started running around New York in a red spandex suit, being a furry (a buggy?) and defeating badass lizards and anthropomorphic birds with a god complex. 

 

His small omega life was now bombarded with college stress, patrol nights, and taking selfies for part of his income.

 

The only good thing about his superheroing life was his somehow dad that he had gained with Tony Fucking Stark and the satisfaction of putting bad guys away. Oh and let him not forget, how the Avengers or any other superhero, never judged him for being an Omega. Anyone who did would have to talk to his super strength and his fist going at them faster than the speed of sound if Captain Rodgers or Clint didn’t get to them first.

 

The only other omegas around him was, Mr.Stark, Shuri, Pepper, Natasha and his ex-yet-still best friend; Gwen. Omegas were the smallest category, with betas and alpha sharing the spotlight of number 1. And due to the meager dynamic and cause jerks existed, people like Peter were considered weak and submissive; they were the trophy sides, the objects, the smallest link. Peter felt his anger rise just thinking about it. If anyone made him forcefully submit, Alpha, Beta, or Omega otherwise, they would be met with his fast wit, and get smacked with facts from his 250 iq. So _Ha_! _Take that sexist, why don’t you try to build web fluid from high school supplies and then we’ll talk._

 

The team didn’t make him feel like any of that when they were together the dynamics had nothing to do with how they treated him. It was amazing.

 

Except . . . Except for a certain Alpha. An Alpha that just digs under his skin, and is at the same time one of the highlights of his day. No matter what size, a fingernail or to near height of Avengers tower, Scott would find a way to keep creative conversations going. Sometimes he would flirt, or talk about how rude the fast food lady was to him, or just listen to Peter’s rants about college.

 

Currently, Peter was lounging on the couch on the Avengers main center. The comfy cushions and the large area a perfect for study time. His term papers and research was scattered around him; pencils and highlighters strewn about; way too expensive textbooks, and a large bowl of chocolates. His headphones were in and with that, everyone knew not to bother him. People were coming in and out, and Clint was on the other side of the couch chilling and flipping through Tony’s infinite amount of movies.

 

His head bobbed slightly and he wrote down a few notes after reading in his notebook. Hopefully, he could be done with this, and then finish the paper due Monday and he could finally be embraced by the sweet arms of relaxation for a few more days before college life decided to punch him in the face again.

 

It was a few hours into his studying and by that time he had already been reading the same paragraph 11 times; when a large body dropped down right next to him making him jump. He looked to his side frantically and immediately gave the man an unimpressed look.

 

“Do you need something Scott?” He asked, gathering the papers and pencils that the said man nearly crushed, and pushing them away.  

 

Scott wrapped both arms behind the couch, one arm going around Peter’s shoulders, and kicking both feet on top of the coffee table. “You were lookin’ a little lonely. I figured my presence could brighten up your day.”

 

“Oh by all means when I have headphones in, obviously trying to get the most of my education, come bother me.” As he was talking he ripped his headphones out, and wrapped it around his phone.

 

Scott smirked at him, “Oh c’mon, you’ve been in the same position for three hours. But if you really think you can go all day in one position I hope I can be there to watch, or even participate.” He winked at Peter making his cheeks grow warm fast.

 

Peter glared at the man, before succumbing to smiling. He shook his head, and leaned into the arm of the couch, stretching his arms high above his head and feeling satisfied in the multiple pops he heard.

 

“I guess you’re right. . . “ He twisted around his body and relaxed more into the couch, subtly leaning into the other man’s arms. “What do you have planned for a break then?”

 

“That’s more like it!” He spoke happily, grabbing the remote from Clint’s hand. He ignored the ‘hey!’ that the man yelled.

 

He exited the movie that Clint had been watching (Okay that guy really had a problem with the LOTR series) and went to the movie que. “You wanna get the food and I choose the movie?” He asked, nodding towards Peter’s almost empty bowl of sweets. He shrugged and got up going towards the fancy kitchen and large fridge.

 

Scott watched him go, and if his eyes went a little lower than a friendship stare would go, well there wasn’t really anyone in the room to call him out.

 

“You start yet?”

Scott sighed in defeat, scratch that, there wasn’t anyone but Clint to call him out on it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turned back to the screen and flipped through the most recent popular movies.

 

The man snorted next to him, “Yeah and I can’t eat two bags of chips in one sitting.” He turned to smirk at Scott who tried to ignore the smug look he knew he was being sent. “I’m gonna take that answer as no. Why don’t you just go for it?”

 

He shook his head slowly, “This is none of your business.”

 

“Yeah, it is, when you guys basically choke the rest of the team with your notice me pheromones.” Scott went back to ignoring him and choosing the new horror movie that was growing in popularity.

 

Peter came back, carrying a tray of two bowls of snacks; popcorn and candy, and two cans of soda and one bottle of apple juice, just as the film was about to start. He set them down on the table in front of them, before going to clean up his school mess. He put everything away in his backpack and set it down, before sitting back down and into the arms of Scott.

 

The man dropped his whole arm this time completely around Peter’s shoulders and felt a immense satisfaction when the other leaned against it.

 

Next to them, Clint was glaring at them before shaking his head in disbelief, “Ya know, you guys are one of the smartest people on the planet, and yet here you are, being one of the most clueless people i’ve ever met.” Scott shot the man a glare; sharp as glass, and Peter raised an eyebrow at Clint, “Make yourself useful and get blankets and pillows.”

 

-

 

Peter really didn’t know what this was. But his spider sense wasn’t going off, there wasn’t even a single tingle.

 

He stared down at the basket of goodies outside of his room in the tower in complete confusion.

 

_‘Maybe it was an accident?’_ He thought, before bending down and checking the card attached to it. There wasn’t anything written on it except for Peter’s name in a fast scrawl. He blushed a bright pink and went back to a standing position, bringing the basket up with him.

 

He put in his code and the door slid open. He walked into his room, setting down the gift on his desk, before stripping off his backpack and shoes, and going to his closet to change into something more comfortable. He came out with a large pair of sweats and a shirt which he was almost a hundred percent sure, was Scott’s. If the way it hung low to his chest and nearly slipping off his thin shoulders.

 

He went back to his desk and started opening the plastic that was wrapped around it. Someone had sent him a basket full of things he never thought he would see in a goodie bag; decks of cards, boxes of his favorite chocolate, two CD’s of his favorite artist, a polaroid camera with film, and even a few pair of fuzzy, soft socks with cute designs on it.

 

Peter stared at the items laying, spread out on his desk, and felt his heart thump. Everyone knew he liked to shuffle cards; his adhd made him go stir crazy if he stayed still for too long, but the cards were a good outlet. And if somebody so happened to walk by his room at night they would hear him playing his favorite songs at full volume. The camera made him smile wide and feel slightly guilty that someone went to buy him something. Even the socks were considerate, he always complained of how no matter how hot it was, his toes were always freezing.

 

_‘I’ll ask Tony later.’_ He thought, before packing the items back into the basket and left it on his desk, before going back to the common room, ready to relax and watch Spongebob.

 

-

 

He didn’t ask Tony later.

 

Loki had decided to drop a giant ball of perfume over all of Manhattan. Fortunately,  the gas didn’t affect everyone, but for some reason the people who were, burst out into tears or dropping down to the ground in a sleepy haze. They were still awake, but it seemed they were stuck in the moment of when someone first wakes up early on a Saturday. And the people who ended up crying, didn’t feel sad. Or well- _sadness_ wasn’t the reason for the tears. Some people were even just plain out confused before water seemed to sprout out of their eyes, flowing steadily, despite the high amount of dopamine.

 

Peter had unfortunately been one of the tear-stricken ones and Natasha was drowsy and rolling around on the concrete next to him, clawing on the rocks and street beneath her.

 

The man wiped his eyes fast, but the tears still kept coming, dropping down onto the ground and wetting it. He was in his civil clothes, just about heading towards the alley to change into his suit when his spider sense went off and he dropped to the ground, right as a cloud of dense purple dropped on top of the city. Peter stayed in his flat position on the ground for a few minutes, just in time for the Avengers to come flying in to the rescue.

 

However, some sort of monster like creatures were popping up from the gas, Peter shuddered thinking about how he was breathing in their essence. In the fight, Natasha’s gas filter had been damaged and she breathed a large lungfull of purple gas.

 

Tony was flying around and around in a circle, fast and making the purple perfume stay in one area rather than spreading. Steve and Bucky were on ground control, taking down the monsters faster than Peter could count. Wanda was helping Tony, and Clint was on the roof of nearby buildings shooting and destroying any monsters who got loose, from the soldier’s tight defense. Bruce was on backup, watching the fight and communicating with Vision and Scott to most efficiently confine the threat.

 

Wasp and Falcon were guarding Natasha and Peter, considering the spider’s were out for now.

 

Peter once again kept wiping at his eyes, but the gas was making him feel sluggish and sore. He ended up falling back onto the ground with a hard thump, making the tears slide down faster, but being too tired to wipe them away. Natasha wasn’t any better, though she wasn’t crying, it seemed as if her body was pumped full with melatonin.

 

Peter decided to close his eyes, just for a second . . . he’ll wake up in a few seconds, he just needed to shut it his eyes real quick. Turns out, a second ended up being nearly half an hour, and was being lifted up in a large palm by the time he woke up. He stirred, blinking water from his eyes, and was bombarded with a bright light. He got up slowly, looking around him and nearly having a heart attack when he was nearly a mile above the ground.

 

He turned behind him to see Scott looking at him with concern behind his mask, he was holding Peter, in one hand and in another a large, clear case that had what looked like the gas trapped inside of it.

 

“Scott?” Peter asked softly, sniffling and wiping at his red face. Surprisingly the tears weren’t even slowing down. He held onto Scott’s large thumb and glanced at his surroundings.

 

They started walking slowly back towards the tower, and when Peter looked back he could see the Wasp carrying a sleepy Natasha in a bridle carry and flew by them to the tower.

 

Everyone else except for Bruce was on cleaning duty, helping hurt citizens and removing major damage. Thor was in charge of getting Loki into SHIELD’s detention center.

 

Scott stretched his hand higher when they reached the helipad, and gently placed Peter in the middle of it. The boy crawled off of his palm and stumbled down to the ground, falling when his weak and tired knees buckled under him. He hunched his shoulders and wiped again at his wet eyes. _How long was this going to last?_

 

A few moments later, Scott was next to him human sized, and crouched down to be face level.

 

His face was morphed into something harsh, yet soft and distressed, “Peter? Petey, hey look at me.” He brought one hand under Peter’s jaw and tipped it up, making the man look at him.

 

Thick tears dropped down from his tranquil eyes. Rough gloves wiped them away on both his cheeks, but was futile. “Alright.” Scott said, as if finally agreeing on something.

 

He stood back up, and bent down to pick the boy up in a bridle carry. Peter was too tired to refute, and complain on how he could walk himself.

 

Scott carried him inside, and past the common room, which held a concerned Hope and a deep sleeping Natasha on the couch.

 

Scott and Hope made eye contact and nodded, deciding to stay with each of their own spiders.

 

They walked straight to Scott’s room, a floor above and across Clint’s. Peter was already succumbing back to sleep, head lolling on Scott’s shoulder. He set the man down on the edge of his bed, and leaving him there for a moment. He walked to his living room in his room, and turned on his communicator.

 

“How are we looking?” He asked, stripping away from his suit.

 

Tony answered breathlessly, “My god, people are heavy to carry.”

 

“Citizens, sleeping or not have been cleared out and sent to Stark medical care to check if the gas affected them negatively. “ Bucky answered.

 

“Uh hey, guys? Me and Vision checked the chemical composition, and it turns out it’s completely safe to leave them asleep. Soon enough, their bloodstream will pump it out. I’m guessing at most in three hours.” Bruce said.

 

“Good.” Steve spoke, “Ant Man, Wasp?”

 

“Here.” They both answered. “You’re on spider babysitting it seems. Make sure you wake them up every thirty minutes to do the chemical check.”

 

“Yes,’sirree captain.” Scott said before ending the call, and throwing his earpiece onto the couch with the rest of his suit.

 

He walked back to his bedroom in his  undersuit, and went straight to his closet. He changed into sweats and a black t shirt, bringing out a pair of pajamas for Peter too.

 

The boy was fast asleep on his side, and tears slowing down, but still kept coming down. It painfully gripped his heart.

 

He crouched down and took each of Peter’s feet, before stripping him of his socks, and shoes. And taking off the rest of his clothes, feeling guilty at the pleasure that zipped up his spine seeing all the pale, mole dotted skin. He put Peter into a comfy pair of sweats and a large shirt with one of those cheesy science puns he loved.

 

He laid down beside the other with a sigh and waved his hand to his left, making a hologram screen pop up. He set a time for 30 minutes, before relaxing next to the warm heat of Peter.

 

He curled around the boy, feeling good at how perfect he felt in his arms.

  


After the third hour Peter woke up slowly, he immediately felt how sore his eyes were. They were so puffy he was nearly squinting. The room he was in was dark and he felt strong arms around his body. He looked behind him and saw the Alpha snoring away with a line of drool going down one of his cute cheeks.

 

Peter shifted so he was facing the man, and wiped the trail away. He smiled when the man wrinkled his nose adorably.

 

The man blinked and thought back to what happened, his memories were hazy but he remembered bits and pieces of the fight, him yelling at people to get to safety, and of being carried back to the tower.

 

He slowly got out of Scott’s strong, warm arms ( reluctantly), and walked to the ensuite bathroom. He slowly moved, noticing that he wasn’t in his room, especially since the Alpha pheromones were floating around him thickly.

 

Once he reached the bathroom, he washed his face and stretched his long limbs, feeling the stiff muscles relax. He noticed his large clothing in the mirror, and it took a moment for his cheeks to heat up. He lifted the collar of the shirt and covered half of his face; he breathed in the strong Alpha scent that was wrapped around him.

 

Peter had always been attracted to the Alpha’s scent; he smelled like citrus; a newly opened orange,a deep woods musk with a hint of cinnamon. It always felt like comfort when he was near the Alpha.

 

He walked back to the bedroom, and crawled back into the awaiting arms of the still asleep man. He curled around Scott’s chest, and wrapped his limbs around his body like an octopus.

 

-

 

Maybe he should have told Tony.

 

Peter stared at the two large bouquets; one being beautifully arranged with red, yellow and a scattering amount of different roses. The other one mostly focusing on aesthetic than the meaning of the flowers; it had red and blue roses, azaleas and white lilacs.

 

The flowers had been delivered to Peter in the middle of his afternoon class while his professor was giving a long, boring lecture on the human DNA and how mutants or mutates came to be. A large Alpha man walked in, wearing a fancy pressed suit, sunglasses and an earpiece like someone guarding the president. His teacher stopped talking and turned to the man, “Can I help you?”

 

The man brought the two bouquets of flowers from behind his back, “Is there a _Peter?_ Peter Parker?”

 

Peter’s eyes widened comically, and he nearly flipped the table in front of him in surprise. All eyes turned to him, making him squirm and blush uncomfortably. His teacher cleared her throat and waved a hand in Peter’s direction, “Please come up, Mr. Parker.”

 

Peter immediately shot up in his seat, and slammed his knee on the underside of his table. He cursed silently, and walked slowly, feeling his whole body blush warmly.

 

When he reached the two, the man took out his phone from his pocket, and pulled it right next to Peter’s face. The boy was taken aback as the man looked at him and then back at his phone; Peter bet that he was checking a picture of him. He nodded and put his phone away, before handing the flowers to him.

 

He bowed his head slightly, “You’re Alpha was quite adamant I do not mention his name.” With that the man walked away, leaving Peter to stare at his back in shock.

 

_‘His Alpha?’_

 

He walked back to his desk and set the flowers down. The class was silent for a second, before his professor started talking again as if nothing happened.

  


Peter walked his ass straight to the tower, carrying the large bundles of flowers, nearly taking out someone’s eye when he turned to fast. He stomped his way to the Avenger’s elevator and headed to the common room of the tower, specifically made only for superheroes.

 

When the elevator doors finally slid open it revealed, Clint, Tony and Wanda lounging out on the circular couches, watching some TV show, except for Tony who was busy on his Stark Pad. All eyes turned to him and Tony got ready to greet him before his eyes landed on the flowers, larger than the boy’s chest.

 

“Okay. Wow.” Tony said after a moment of staring. Clint and Wanda stared silent, still staring wide eyed.

 

“Yeah, ‘wow’. Some guy delivered it to me in class, saying it from my Alpha? My **_Alpha?_** ” Peter walked grudgingly to couch before plopping down next to Clint. The archer grabbed one of the bouquets and laughed, “Do you know what these flowers mean?”

 

“No, I tried googling it, but I don’t even know what those flowers are called. “ The man said, muffled by the couch his face was shoved into.

 

Clint grabbed the other bouquet holding both of them, he shook one and said, “This one basically means, undying and hopeless love.” He shook the other one, “ And this one means eternal, confident, and beautiful love.”

 

He barely had time to drop the flowers on top of Peter before bursting out laughing, “Dude! Someone is so obviously courting you!”

 

Peter groaned into the couch.

 

Tony poked the kid’s head, “You never told me you had an Alpha.”

 

“I don’t!” The man said, bursting up and sitting down, motioning actively into the air, “ I don’t even think this is for me! I mean, who the hell would want to give me flowers? And why do they call themselves my Alpha?”

 

His eyes suddenly widened, “Oh! I almost forgot!” He turned to Tony who was grinning wide, “Last week someone dropped off a goodie basket. A Goodie Basket. Like a basket filled with things that I adore. Who would want to do that? Are these people the same person?”

 

Wanda giggled, “Do you have a clue on who it could me?”

 

“No!”

 

Tony, Clint and Wanda glanced at each with a knowing look in their eyes, smirking at Peter’s reaction.

 

-

 

It was actually quite comical to watch Peter for the next few weeks. Every week the boy would have something dropped off, be it by his door, in his class, or at his part time at the Bugle.

 

So far he had gotten the goodie basket, the large bouquets of flowers (which he had tried to preserve, filling his room with vases of water and beautiful flowers, large hoodie jackets with funny and cute designs, lotions, candles, bath bombs, face wash, even assortments of his favorite snacks. He had gotten so much food, it filled his whole night stand in and on top of it.

The items he had gotten, were carefully placed around his room, the flowers, candles, and lotion were placed on his window sill, the jackets and socks were folded under his pillows, ready for him to use, and the bathbombs and face wash were next to his toothbrush in the bathroom. (Those might have been his favorite. Especially after a too rough fight that left his shoulder dislocated and sore for a while.)

 

The Alpha hadn’t revealed themselves still, but Peter felt like everyone around him was hiding something from him.

 

Everytime he showed up at Breakfast wearing one of the new hoodies,  Clint would give him a knowing look, and Tony and Bucky would tease him mercilessly. Steve scolded them, making Peter pray to whatever deity made Steve Rogers. Natasha and Sam smirked at him from behind their mugs of coffee and when Peter questioned them they just looked innocent and waved him off. Scott didn’t even look up at him, keeping his head down and buried in his breakfast and new tech designs.

 

Whoever his Alpha was, Peter was feeling conflicted yet yearnful. He had no idea who the person was, but it wasn’t the Alpha he was pining on. A certain Alpha who was sitting across from him, eating breakfast and talking with Tony about some nerd stuff. But his future with Scott was bound to be just a dream, and he wanted to be loved and held, and show love and affection. He just didn’t know if he could do it with the mysterious Alpha.

 

Peter sighed sadly, before looking out the floor to ceiling windows, and sipping his coffee.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He turned to his left and saw Pepper standing beside him, dressed to perfection and ready to start the day; she smiled brightly at Peter. The man shrugged, “Alphas are complicated.” He said softly. Pepper nodded in understanding, and wanted to push forward but saw the desperate look in Peter’s brown doe eyes. She shut her mouth and nodded in understanding; she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed it, “It’ll work out. It always does.”

 

-

 

Peter was getting real tired of the mysterious Alpha. Sure the cryptic attitude was cool and almost hot at first, but now Peter was just feeling tired and almost ashamed. Why hadn’t the Alpha shown himself? Was this just a big prank, and there was actually no Alpha, only a dick with a camera man following behind closely. Courting had a different amount of time for each person, he knew that, but it just felt weird to be courted, only on one side. It would make him feel nice if he could take care of his Alpha too; giving the man back massages or rubbing his scent into his clothes, or even wrap his long lanky arms around the body of his Alpha and give him comfort.

 

His emotions were even shown in his physical actions. Spiderman was being seen a little less, because Peter just didn’t have the motivation to do it, too busy thinking about the Alpha. He had only ever felt this after Uncle Ben, or when he and Gwen broke up. He only really ate breakfast and locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. He got more work done sure, but it left him trapped in his mind which was never a good thing. He didn’t really change into anything anymore, instead of going around in sweats and large t shirts or hoodies. Sam even joked that he looked homeless. He was falling deep into an Omega drop.

 

Some of the Avengers stared at him in concern, they tried to give him comfort, cuddling his body and sending out pheromones of solace. Natasha made sure Peter was kept warm and had an abundance of food at his disposal. Tony, Steve and Bucky watched over him like hawks, if the man was having any kind of trouble, be it from other Alphas or needing help reaching something on the top shelf, they were there to take names and kick ass. Clint and Vision were like shadows, always watching, and it actually left Peter uncomfortable. Wanda and Sam tried making Peter smile more each day, making stupid jokes, telling dumb stories, even going to the extent of a tickle fight. It worked, but it didn’t erase the loneliness clouding over him.

 

Surprisingly, and almost hurtfully, the person he really wanted comfort from had pulled away. Scott always got quiet when Peter was in the room, they still sat together and cuddled and made jokes but Peter could feel a strain in their once solid relationship. If that wasn’t already a punch in the gut, his mysterious Alpha had seemed to fall of the ends of the Earth.

 

Currently, he was squished on the large couch, cushioned between Scott and Wanda. With the rest of the team packed closely around. It was movie night, and it was Tony’s turn to pick a film, and surprisingly he chose a Disney movie; The Little Mermaid. On the other couch next to them Peter could hear Clint making jokes about how Natasha and Ariel were basically the same. The funny scene however, did not have the power to break the ice between Scott and Peter.

 

Scott was stiff next to him, his jittering and body actually leaning away from Peter. It stung and gripped his heart harshly. It was like a dull, cold knife sawing back and forth. His hands shook, and he tried to keep his breathing even. This was supposed to be a good night, it was team bonding.

 

So why the hell did his chest feel like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He gripped the hoodie over his heart, and shut his eyes tightly. Wanda glanced at him, and nudged her shoulder to his and giving him a concerned look. Peter didn’t budge, and stayed still, eyes shut painfully tight.

 

The witch furrowed her eyebrows more, before going only a little into the boy’s mind. She gasped silently, and her eyes shot open when she felt the pain and rejection the Omega was feeling.

 

Peter stayed unresponsive, lifting his feet up and curling his body and shoving his face into his thighs.

 

She brought one hand up and wacked Scott in the back of the head, with her magic. The man shot his head up to look at her with an annoyed look. She was glaring hard at him before motioning down to Peter with her eyes. _‘Fix this.’_

 

Scott’s eyes widened when he saw the Omega. Peter was trembling, hugging his knees to his chest, and eyes screwed shut. He glanced around the dark room, noticing that everyone else was fully engrossed in the movie.

 

He grabbed one of Peter’s hands, wrapping it between both of his larger ones. The boy stood stock still, eyes shooting open and glancing around him. His dark brown eyes landed on the tangled hands, and up to the owner of said arms. Scott pulled his arm towards him, before getting up from the couch, bringing Peter with him. No one, except for Wanda noticed them leave.

 

Scott led the two of them into the dimly lit hallway, just out of range for any hearing. He caged Peter against the wall, one hand placed next to his head and the other tilting his chin up. The boy struggled a little, but finally lifted his head. He kept his eyes downcast before finally giving in and staring into the man’s deep brown eyes. His Omega inside was groaning and wriggling around to touch the Alpha back.

 

“Peter,” Scott said, face growing serious, “Are you okay?”

 

The Omega tried to open his mouth, but shut it. He didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t know what was happening until Scott was helping him up and out the room. First, he was just watching a mermaid swimming in the sea, and the next he felt his chest collapsing in on himself. He just knew he felt sad, and empty; missing the comfort and attention the Alpha used to give him.

 

Instead, the man let out a pitiful whine that made Scott’s Alpha go wild. The Omega moved closer to the big, strong chest in front of him and wrapped his long arms around Scott’s thick neck.

 

Scott stared at Peter for a moment, his Alpha assessing the situation. He hugged the boy to his chest sending out a calming pheromones. The Omega purred deeply, but his soft, sad whimpers did not stop.

 

The Alpha glanced around and went to pick the boy up and take them somewhere more private. He took them to his common floor and then into his bedroom. Peter did not ever lift his head up from the other’s neck, until Scott was placing him gently on the bed.

 

He reluctantly let go of the Alpha but turned his head to the pillow to hide his face. Scott crawled in with him, pulling the man into his chest. He made his chest rumble, a sign of Alpha comfort and moved his nose to nuzzle at the base of Peter’s neck.

 

Peter whimpered more, clenching his eyes tightly, and nosing into the pillow that smelled so much like the other.

 

“I’m sorry,” Scott said, voice turning apologetic. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Peter turned around, nestling into the neck of the Alpha; he squeezed him around the chest with his lanky arms in a hug.

 

Scott closed his eyes, and sniffed at Peter’s soft hair, “Can you forgive me? I never- I never thought you were . . . “ His voice dissolved into something akin to shame.

 

“What?” Peter finally spoke quietly, muffled from the fabric of Scott’s shirt. “Scott, what are you talking about?”

 

“You’ve been so . . . desolate lately. I’m sorry, I should have thought about how the courtship affected you. They’re supposed to be two sided, I’m supposed to make you feel wanted, but I just kept you at an arm’s length away the entire time.”

 

Peter took a moment to process things, before comically raising his head fast, hitting Scott’s chin hard. They both yelled in pain, Scott grabbed his mouth and tasted the metallic blood that came from his bitten tongue. Peter rubbed the top of his head, and went back to staring at the man in shock, “You were courting me?” He yelled.

 

Scott rubbed his chin some more, and winced, “Yeah, I thought that was kinda of obvious.”

 

“Well, apparently not to me! Oh my god, I thought you started hating me!”

 

“What? How?”

 

Peter was taken aback, “Well, you started pushing me away!” He turned his face away, trying to hide his miserable expression, “You- You wouldn’t talk to me anymore and you started acting strange around me; not meeting my eyes, leaving the room whenever I came in. I mean,” He went back to stare at the other with a desperate look, “How was I supposed to know.”

 

“Oh sweetheart,” He said before Peter started whimpering again, face morphing into a defeated look. Scott pulled the other to his chest once again, quieting the cries.

 

“My beautiful Omega, you’re perfect.” He whispered and made them lay down again, curling the man around in his arms. “You’re so lovely. Gorgeous.” He went on like that, rubbing his hand up and down his back, and whispering sweet nothings into Peter’s ear.

 

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, cuddled close together with Scott soothing him until they both fell asleep.

  


When Peter woke up he was warm and wrapped in the thick covers of a blanket. The sunlight was hitting him right in the face, from the open windows, which made him moan and wiggle in protest. He turned to his other side and let out (a very manly) scream.

 

Scott bolted upright, going frantic and manic from being woken up so suddenly. It took him a few moments to realize Peter was the one causing a commotion.   


“Pete? What’s up? What’s wrong?” He asked, going to check over the boy for any injuries; lifting his arms up and turning his head side to side.

 

Peter, still shocked, just let him do it. “You mean . . . I wasn’t dreaming last night?”

 

“Dreaming?” Scott asked, having stopped and was no just leaning against the headboard.

 

“Y-Yeah. About the courtship and all that. That wasn’t a dream?” He asked, hoping that he was wrong.

 

The Alpha smiled, before gently holding one of Peter’s hands and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it kindly, “Nope, seems like you got a creepy Alpha courting you.”

 

Peter smiled wide, before hugging the man roughly, and squeezing his face into his chest, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

“Careful sweetheart, the team might be thinking we’re doing some not so PG-13 stuff in here.” Scott’s muffled voice spoke. Peter blushed brightly, but didn’t let the man go. Instead, he grabbed Scott’s head in between his hands and kissed the man passionately. The Alpha, brought one strong arm to wrap around Peter’s waist, and kissed back eagerly, bringing another hand to Peter’s cheek. A few moments later they seperated and leaned their foreheads together, just taking a moment to breathe.

 

Peter started giggling softly, and pressed a small peck onto Scott’s lips, who retaliated with his own kiss.  

 

They seperated once more, Scott asking Peter in a breathless voice, “So it worked? The courtship?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Are you,” He blushed a little, “Are you my Omega? Do you choose me as your Alpha?”

 

Instead of responding, Peter merely smiled and wrapped his lanky arms tightly around Scott’s neck; he leaned back towards the bed and laid down, bringing the man with him. Scott loomed over him, an arm to each side of the other’s head. “Obviously.”

 

They spent quite a while making out, but had to stop when Steve knocked on their door obnoxiously.

 

“Breakfast!” He yelled through the door, followed by a splattering of heavy footsteps, running past their hallway. Peter couldn’t blame that person, Steve’s food was to die for.

 

Scott pouted a little, which Peter took to kissing again.

 

“Guess we gotta face the music.” He said and kissed Peter one last time quickly and then getting off the bed. He stretched his arms above his head, making the omega blush at the muscles that rippled on his back.

 

Scott turned back to him with a smug smirk and held out a big hand, “Coming?” Peter smirked back, “Well hopefully with you yeah.” He winked and got up himself, heading to the conjoined bathroom, followed by a hysterical Alpha.

  


Breakfast was a slow event. Clint and Sam being the only people hyper enough to run around, not far from looking like little children.

 

Tony shuffled into the kitchen, a large t shirt, large sweatpants and a fuzzy pair of bunny slippers, before stumbling his way to the coffee maker. Natasha and Rhodey were next, both more woken up but still in their pajamas. Natasha still had her hair up in a bun most of her hair falling out of it in strands, and still had her sleep mask at the top of her head. Rhodey kept yawning and stretching, nearly taking out Clint when he ran passed, trying to catch a rolling apple on the floor. Hope who (surprisingly) stayed the night, flew in her wasp suit and sat on the island, before growing big again. She tapped the middle of her suit and it retracted, showing her pajamas at the bottom. Bucky and Wanda seemed completely out of commission, heads in their plates of food, Wanda even slipped off a little, almost taking her head out on the floor before Vision caught her. Bruce . . . well, he was so tired he had been staring inside the fridge for the past 15 minutes, still not knowing what he was looking for.

 

“Morning.” Peter said as he walked into the room, Scott following closely behind. “Good morning!” Steve said, still cooking the last of the food. Hope, waved at them, her mouth busy drinking out of her mug, along with Tony and Rhodey.

 

“Ooh.” Scott said, and licked his lips, “Food.” He walked towards the table full of different breakfast foods, but got his hand slapped by an (surprisingly) awake Bucky. The man didn’t even lift his head up from the plate.

 

The Alpha yelped a little and scowled making Peter coo, “Oh poor you.” He spoke with a pout. Scott glared at him without any heat behind it, “You mocking me?”

 

“Oh heavens no! Since when have _I,_ the perfectly innocent little Omega, ever make fun of _you,_ the ever strong Alpha?” He sassed back, in a duh tone.

 

Scott smirked at him and kissed him again, wrapping one arm around his waist, “Watch it.”

 

**“What.”**

 

The couple jumped, breaking apart and looking around. Clint was right next to them, holding a bitten-into apple, mouth open, showing the chewed up piece of the fruit. _“You two got together? When?_ ” He frantically gestured to them, _“And why was I not informed?”_ A few chewed up chunks flew out of his mouth, making Peter grimace and wipe at his face.

 

Wanda lifted her head up with a tired smile, eyes barely opening, “Yaaay . . . “ She said weakly and dropped her head back down again.

 

“Aw yeah!” Tony said, opening his hand up to Sam, “FIfteen dollars please.” Sam rolled his eyes but nevertheless went to reach for his wallet.

 

“What?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow, “You bet money on me?”

 

“No,” Tony said as if he was crazy, “ I bet money on whether or not the courtship would work. Which it did. So, not just you.”

 

Natasha also laid her hand out to Rhodey, “Twenty.” She said, looking smug. Rhodey sighed in defeat, “You guys couldn’t wait until next week?”

 

“Oh c’mon! You too?” Rhodey didn't even have the decency to look guilty.

 

Natasha stared at him, _“Duh_. You two are obvious, you think I didn’t notice you two leave last night together?” Peter blushed brightly and shut his lips tight.

 

And finally, Hope raised a mug towards Steve and Bruce, “Captain, Dr. Banner I believe you owe me fifteen as well?” This time Scott looked shocked, “Hope really?”

 

She shrugged as Steve and Bruce handed her the bills, “I count it as I see it.”

 

“I feel like I should be more surprised,” Scott said, folding his arms.

 

The omega groaned before sitting down next to Bucky and doing the same, dropping his head onto the table, rattling the stuff on top. Scott sighed, and went to sit next to Peter, but instead chose to blow air into Peter’s sensitive ears as they waited for breakfast.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And check out some of my other stories, or leave a like or suggestion for another story I should write! :) Till next time.


End file.
